


Hands

by Rhododendroves



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhododendroves/pseuds/Rhododendroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small shared moment in the gardens of the Temple. And then some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be indulgent - I'm a non-native speaker. Enjoy.

The Temple was not immuable. With the war, it had changed into a living ruin, inhabited but devoided of life. The frescoed halls stayed, the rooms, the pools were here, younglings trained, but the spirit was elsewhere. The Force was scattered, aimless, in a place where it should have been whole. Obi-Wan saw that as the most telling sign of the disturbance in the Galaxy. He hadn't had time to dwell on it at first, alway busy, never finding the time to stop and rest. Sure, he was feeling the disturbance already, wherever he went, people dying, Jedi dying, theads upon threads of Force being cut off from the source, but it was almost his first time back on Coruscant since the beggining of the war. Severely injuried, he was forced to retreat, for a while. It did not sit well with him. He was feeling useless. His usual methods of meditation were not working, and he was all but calm.

"You should rest."

Obi-Wan jumped a little. He had been too engrossed in his probing of the unease in the Force and hadn't heard Anakin coming.

"I am resting," he lied softly, knowing that his gait and closed eyes made a good impression of serenity. A huff, and he felt Anakin flop gracelessly on the ground beside him.

"No you're not. You are overthinking. I felt it and I was all the way across the Temple. In fact," Anakin paused, "you are making *me* antsy."

"Well now you know what I felt all throughout your Padawanhood." Obi-Wan smiled without opening his eyes, secretly pleased that his former apprentice was concerned enough to go seek him out, even if it ment pestering him afterward. The distraction from his own mind was a welcome reprieve.

"Right-, well... I can't stand it, so we'll have to do something about it."

"Hm. You could sing me a song." Obi-Wan pressed his hands flat together, palm against palm, resting in his lap. He was still attempting meditation poses, for some reason.

"A song ?"

He shruged. "Yes, why not. It might help. You never know."

Anakin was obviously not very convinced by the request. "...Yeah, no, that's not happening, but," his voice was boding nothing good, "I have an idea."

"I'm not in the mood to spar, if that's what you're thinking."

"No no no- you'll see. Don't move, keep your eyes closed and shut up." He was ruffling things behind them, doing whatever. Obi-wan did as he was told, and ceased to talk, simply trying to guess what was happening without peeking. Then after a short time he felt a presure on the side of both his legs and on his shoulders simultaneously. A silent "shhh" echoed the startled sound he made. "Relax, I'm sure it'll be nice", Anakin whispered in his ear. He was pressed behind him fully, legs framing his own and hands on his neck. The Jedi was not used to such an extended human contact and felt his back stiffen in response. But Anakin was sending him wave after wave of peace and calm thought their bond, hushing him softly, both with his mind and his gestures. The hands started pressing his muscles, kneading the flesh firmly, but carefully enough not to hurt.  
Anakin was giving him a massage.

A soft memory surfaced in his mind. Very young Anakin suffering from toothache in the middle of the night climbing beside his bed, distressed. Too tense to go back to sleep. He had smiled softly at the child and had given him a back rub, to ease his mind and distract him from the pain. It had worked wonderfully, and he was back to snoring in a record time. The Jedi had let him sleep in his bed, not daring disturb him by putting him back into his own. The boy's experience in motherliness, tenderness was almost nonexistant - he felt his presence was needed. He could let him have it, for a while. he was so very young.

"See, it's wasn't that hard." breathed a voice on his neck. He ignored the shiver it elicited and smiled, seized by nostalgia of a simpler time. Their bond was bright, serene, the close proximity acting like a balm and soothing both their spirit. They were all alone in the gardens. It seemed like they were alone in the entire universe. Obi-Wan, sometimes, wished they were.

"You remember when I used to do that for you when you were small ?"

"Yeah... that was so great. Like hot chocolate. I- " he trailed, his hands stilling for a second, warm in the creases between Obi-Wan's neck and collarbones, and again it's was very hard to stay still, not shiver, not acknowledge how the weight of these hands was perfect against his frame, "I'm glad I can repay the favor. I never found a time, before... You're always so calm."

Obi-Wan put a hand on his apprentice's knee, reassuring, even if his words were teasing : "Well I'm glad I couldn't find peace today, otherwise you wouldn't have the chnce to practice the old Jedi technique of massage."

Hands that had resumed rubbing stopped again, and lifted from his back entirely, this time. "No, I- Master, I didn't mean it like that," Anakin protested, "I just... I'd like to care for you like you cared for me, is all."

The hand on Anakin's leg tracd soothing circles, and Obi-Wan let his body lean backward, weighting a bit heavily on the chest of his apprentice. He was taller than him now and he could rest his head on his shoulder, if he wanted to. He didn't dare. "Ah Anakin... Don't worry. I'm sorry for teasing you when you're telling me such nice things. I won't do it again. Please continue to rub my back ? I'm feeling tense again already," he sighted theatrically. The humor did not miss Anakin and the massage resumed. Everything was, for a while, so nice. After some time Anakin's hands tired and, feeling a little bold, he snaked them around his maser's waist, hugging him tentatively, his cheek against one of his shoulders. It was nice. Calm and warm, their bond glowing sofly. The quaint babble of water nearby, the birds, and their breathing the only sounds in the gardens. Obi-Wan indulged himself a bit in the hug, humming inaudibly in his beard. They were young again, for a time, and there was no war, just the Force, and them.

They parted when they heard the youngling voices fill the corridors around the gardens, classes over for the day. The moment was broken, but Obi-Wan had achieved a sense of peace, at last. Rising on his feet, he smiled at Anakin. The future was not so bleak after all.


	2. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I did write more after all.

Light touches turned into routine.  
Neither of them were aware of it, really, but the hug, some time ago, unlocked something between them. Not a big thing, not a major change, but it was here. More often than not, when time was a bit still, in they travels, in the too short nights the war offered them, Obi-Wan found himself reaching up to his former Padawan. Just for the reassurance, just a quick clasp on a shoulder, a brush of hands. It was mechanical, really, as if his sense of self now included Anakin, and he had to make sure from time to time he was not going anywhere.

 

For now he was gazing at Anakin's face. They were lying side by side in the dark, each in their own cot. The moon of the planet there were on shone just enough through their tent that he could distinguish objects and forms. Anakin's breathing was even, his face peaceful, eyes closed, sound asleep. Obi-Wan was not. He was wondering, and he worried. It was his lot, now, worrying. What would happen next ? What would happen if they lost the war ? Would they survive ? Would they flee, hunted down ? A Jedi doesn't flee, but Dying for a lost cause was not the smartest move a Jedi could do. Yes, they would hide, and plan, and would survive to fight again. He was sure Anakin would agree with his plan. It has the recklessness and the heroic drama he secretly cravd for (he was sure).

Without thinking, a gesture born of pure reflex, he drew up a hand, and put a stray lock of hair out of Anakin's face. When did they started to draw their cot so close together ? They pratically shared the same air. Anakin's eyes fluttered, but he did not wake up. His face was so peaceful, smudged into the makeshift pillow that was his cloak messily folded up, and between lips slightly parted, Obi-Wan could see the edge of bright white teeth. This vision was oddly fascinating to his tired self. He had always found Anakin's sleeping face endearing, but tonight was different.

Tonight the distance between their bodies was becoming unbearable. He didn't know why, exactly. Stress, maybe, the tiring campaign. Deaths, losses, uncertainty. Anakin was comfort and reassurance when he couldn't muster them himself. He was a remedy for anxiety. So, against his best judgment, his hand came back to drag lightly along his former padawan's cheek. He had took the time to shave before going to bed and his skin was smooth, warm under his hand. Obi-Wan felt better already. Eventually his hand decided to nestle against Anakin's, who was clutching his blanket under his head. Everything was allright.

As long as Anakin was with him, the world could collapse, for all he cared.

He felt Anakin wake up slowly in their bond, long before he opened his eyes. The hand around his closed slowly on it, gently. He felt Anakin alarm at being woken up in the middle of the night, but the drozy athmosphere around them made him sluggish, slow to move.

"Is something happening, Master ?" He asked finally, foggily, his eyes meeting Obi-Wan's on the other side of the very narrow gap between their cots.

"I'm sorry Anakin, he explained in a very low voice, there's nothing. Go back to sleep." He started to withdraw his hand but found he couldn't, Anakin's preventing it, pulling it closer to himself instead, nuzzling against his palm in the dark.

"It's okay, he breathed, and Obi-Wan felt his warm breath reverberating all long his arm, it's okay. You're worrying again, aren't you." He smiled at the dejected look Obi-Wan was giving him.

"I'm fine, truly. Sleep is a bit elusive tonight is all." And I wanted to be close to you, he didn't add, but it showed in their bond anyway.

"Alright." Was the only answer. He let go of Obi-Wan's hand and for a time the later thought it was the end of their interaction, smiled at his Pawan and turned on his other side, decided to try and sleep at last.

After five minutes he wasn't closer to finding sleep when he heard a sigh behind him. Then movement, and finally felt his blanked being moved around, and a warm body slide behind him, slotting itself against his back, a strong arm framing his waist under the covers, hand splayed on his upper stomach. For a while the world felt very still and very warm. They had almost no room at all to move in the narrow thing, it was a little unconfortable, but Obi-Wan's body relaxed instantly. It was like a warm bath, soothing, calm, grounding. Anakin's nose was behind his ear, lips grazing at his neck, breath slow. Their bond was bright, fed by their new proximity. It was bliss.  
Sleep, it told him.

He slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more to write. Maybe I will !


End file.
